


Blue and Red

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Colors have meaning, F/M, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: The colors blue and red have defined Darkiplier for his entire life, but they aren’t entirely his to control. There’s a story lying dormant behind them of the tragedy of two lives. If only the gray will let them tell it.





	Blue and Red

Blue for the way he dressed the first time they met.

Blue for the way he was always looking up at the sky saying “just think of the possibilities”.

Blue for the way he decorated his office after the election.

Blue for the swirling lights of the party out of control.

Blue for the sadness always buried inside.

Blue for the choices he no longer gets to make.

Red for the passion hidden behind polite smiles.

Red for the lips that beckoned everyone closer.

Red for the roses that lined the pews on their wedding day.

Red for the sun at her back as she entered the house for the last time.

Red for the anger that fuels their new life.

Red for the blood shed which lead to her demise and rebirth.

All other colors have long since faded, leaving only a grayscale in place of chocolate eyes, rosy cheeks, and tan skin.

All other colors have faded but not blue and red. No these colors remain, never quite complimentary but never quite clashing.

Blue and red always intertwined in a dance that gives off the appearance of flames.

Blue and red sometimes outstretched, tearing away from the gray, as if grasping for something. Funny how it only happens when there’s pink around.

Colors have come to define Darkiplier but he would never know. He won’t look in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! If you liked this story, I have plenty more on here and on Tumblr @musical-in-theory  
> As always, feedback is highly encouraged and always welcome so please feel free to comment! Thanks again!!


End file.
